


Things To Express [100] Kisuke Urahara Drabbles

by BridgeToTheSky



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Guest Character Appearances, Hentai, Humor, Kisuke being Kisuke and Reader putting up with it, Lemon, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-03-05 09:36:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3115214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgeToTheSky/pseuds/BridgeToTheSky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was all smiles and relaxation; far from a threat or a potential rival of some or a leader, something of which squad twelve oh-so desperately needed at that point in time. Easy and breezy, with a lazy smile and lightness that almost made you sleepy. </p><p>~</p><p>Eventual smut/angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Respect

**Author's Note:**

> Kisuke needs more love, that's for sure. Enjoy!
> 
> ~ Mel.

He was all smiles and relaxation; far from a threat or a potential rival of some or a leader, something of which squad twelve oh-so _desperately_ needed at that point in time. Easy and breezy, with a lazy smile and lightness that almost made you sleepy.

But also with a darkness that highlighted his countenance, something that shook you awake and brought you to all attention just when you thought you’d dose off and join your fellow squad members in the do-not-take-this-man-seriously lane.

Something that him made rightfully and so obviously captain, but something else, too. Something that made him, in your eyes, the most confident and scariest of them all; content with himself and all he was capable of without having to shove it in the face of others.

Sexy. Yes, that was the word. Sexy.


	2. Longing

He longed for you, and there truly was no way of making that sound less creepy. 

(h/c) flowed down in thick curls, past your fine breasts and down to your stomach, past your waist. A smile on soft, thick lips that made everyone (him, mostly) feel warmed to all who saw it. 

A voice to bring about sunshine, or shake the earth to its core. 

Intelligent and noble. 

His heart turned into a soft, lithe thing and curled around itself at the thought of you — _you, you, you_ — 

His heart sang for you; he knew that, even if he’d, for the time being, prefer to simply whip out his fan and see if he could tease you any further today.


	3. Daydreams

You were a daydreamer; you’d dream all day and leave the world to all its silly affairs if you truly had a seat in the Control The World Council, along with multiple vacations with pay.

But you often thought of the past, and played what-ifs whether you were aware of not.

What if Kisuke _hadn't_ been banished …

What if you _hadn't_ been close enough to him that leaving along with him didn't come with a yes-no-hesitation answer?

What if …

_What if …_

A blush colored your cheeks at the sudden thought that had come to you. You turned your head, and saw the hatted-man himself approach you.

“Hm?” he tilted his head, eyes shrouded but you knew were curious. “What’s wrong, (y/n)?”

“Oh,” you said, waving all all ideas of what could be. “Nothing.”


	4. Strength

He didn’t have true strength.

Kisuke barely even remembered what his bankai _looked_ like. Truly, it had been that long since he’d used it. He knew full well how to dissolve a conflict without having to resort to the full extent of his power, anyway. And preferring to stay three or four steps ahead of those he surrounded himself with, sometimes even _physical_ power didn’t factor in.

All he needed, truly, was his mind, and perhaps an occasional portable gigai.

But, if he were truly honest with himself, he knew that if he were as strong as he thought he was —

— _You smiled at him, and the words that he burst to say remained dormant within him_  —

He would've been able to tell you … ages ago.


	5. Patience

The life you had lived had granted you with patience — a cool mind in battle, a relaxed disposition in ordinary life. Yeah, You would say that you had bundles of patience for life. It made you happy to know that you weren’t an inch away from blowing a gasket, like … some orange-haired boy you knew, or some …red-haired soul reaper you also knew.

Hm.

But there was one thing that, it seemed, with every passing second, was draining you of every scrap of patience you had.

— _Kisuke’s body was inches from yours, you could feel the agonizing heat of his breath fog the air between the two of you_ —

You just … you just wish he would …

_Would …_


	6. First Kiss

Slow, meaningful, the sun’s dying rays heating the space between where your lips would finally meet.

 This is how you would use to describe your first kiss with Kisuke Urahara.

 With resolve and a racing heart that you could feel against the palm of your hand. Finally — _finally, finally, finally_ — the gap was bridged. Slow and forever. Loving and long ago, but no less memorable.

 There were not many things you held dearer to you than some of your memories. Especially when they included him.


	7. Rain

It was a cliche, you knew, but you spread your arms and gave yourself a little twirl, regardless.

Kisuke watched from a distance, a small smile coming to his lips as one came to yours. The rain poured, splashing everything from concrete to houses to trees to now-slippery grass in siblings of droplets.

You were just so cute; Kisuke already knew this, but sometimes there came times when your cuteness was brought to a whole new level.

You were dancing in the rain, head thrown back with a childish smile.

Kisuke shook his head, delighted.

_Cute._


	8. Aggravation

Kisuke loved to aggravate —

“(Y/n)-chan?~” Kisuke sang, wrapping arms around you.

To tease —

You narrowed eyes, knowing what was coming. “Don’t. You. Dare —”

— To jest, and flirt —

“How was the sex last night?” he said cheerily, already knowing the answer to his inquiry.

— and to tickle in _all_ the wrong ways.

He waited.

The silence between the two of you was rippled by a growl made by you, and your attempt to kick him in the face.

 _Slippery fucker,_ you thought as Kisuke wiggled away from you, whipping out his fan.

“I’ll take that as a yes!”


	9. Suggestive

You did this on purpose, Kisuke knew, because what woman would eat candy like _that_ in front of a man?!

Looking straight ahead, you unwrapped yet another lollipop, sliding it in between your lips. Slowly bringing out again, savoring the strawberry taste with a fruitful lick.

Kisuke watched, entranced as you worked on your treat, your tongue lingering across the tip before slipping it back into your mouth with a soft moan.

Swallowing, he asked, “U — uh, (y/n)?”

You turned, eyes heavy lidded as you took the lollipop from your mouth, smacking it on your cheek. “Yes, Kisuke?” you replied throatily.

“… I need your help with something.”


	10. To Die For

_Not many people found those they’d die for, without hesitation or complaint --_

“Happy birthday, Yoruichi!”

“Happy birthday, Kisuke!”

You watched as your two favorite people in the entire world blew out the candles to their jointed birthday cake.

And then you watched as they sulked.

“No one remembered again this year.”

“Kind of sad, isn’t it?”

The lights flickered on at once, causing the two ex-shinigamis to raise their heads.

“Not necessarily,” You said, arriving with two gifts snugged in each arm.

Kisuke and Yoruichi’s faces lit up as you ran to embrace them.

\-- _You were just glad you found yours._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off this - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uCdneqwpiUs
> 
> I can't BELIEVE everyone forgot, I mean, c'mon! Yoruichi and Kisuke are some of my absolute favorite people! How could the others DO this??
> 
> (Even Tessai dropped the ball, I mean ... just wow.)


	11. Proposal

Kisuke proposed to you at least five times a day. Sneakily, of course.

“Oh, these eggs are a little sub par — will you marry me, (Y/n)?”

“No.”

“Ah~ What a beautiful day. A great day for marriage, isn’t it, (Y/n)?”

“Maybe for gardening. Not sure about marriage, though …”

But this was different … entirely.

“(Y/n),” Kisuke said, and his tone caused your head to snap to him. “I almost lost you today …”

Kisuke had gambled, and almost lost.

“It’s okay, Kisuke,” You said. “It was Aizen, remember?”

Then he shocked you; Kisuke removed his hat, kneeling.

“Stay by my side forever, (Y/n),” he said. “Marry me?”

This was completely different —

“Yes," You said, kneeling to embrace him. "I will ..."

— in every way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha! Did you see how I tried to be all romantic and loving for once? 
> 
> ... 
> 
> And failed? Miserably?


	12. Twilight

You loved to meet at twilight. Back then.

“Kisuke!”

Naked, the cold air touching the heated skin of your bodies.

“You better quiet down, (Y/n),” Kisuke teased, his whispered breath against your neck as he gave another thrust. “You’ll wake everyone else …”

The quarters of squad twelve were deathly quiet, which accentuated any noise — sounds of pleasure — coming from the two of you. He, who had snuck a lewd arm around you waist and had whisked you away to his captain’s office for some … _ahem_ … _twilight_ things.

Only three weeks since, and already, Kisuke knew exactly what he was doing.

A few more beautiful thrusts, nips to your lips,and rolls to the hip and —

Oh, twilight. What a wonderful time for a …

“Oh, Kisuke!”

_oh …_


	13. Answers

He hated not having answers for you.

And no more did he feel that when he saw you, with _that_ look in your eye.

Soulless, mindless, eyes blank and looking into the distance, nowhere to retreat from your suffering, a single tear leaving your eye and traveling down your cheek. One tear that would become many …

He hated, most of all, being empty of an answer that would make you feel better.

Yes … those were the worst times.


	14. Jealousy

You admitted it —

— _Yoruichi leaned into Kisuke, the ease of eternal friendship no more visible than at that moment_ —

You were a little jealous.

You loved Yoruichi Shihouin, a friend that you would never find again, true girlfriends until the end of time, really.

But you were jealous, just a tad —

— _Kisuke smiled, and Yoruichi returned it, with equal, if not more, warmth_ —

Okay, maybe a _bit_ more than just a _tad._

Jealous had a very short shelf-life, though; the feel of Kisuke’s hand against your cheek, the gray of his eyes softening.

You reminded yourself that the two of you had never been in love before you met each other. And nothing else truly mattered.


	15. Underachiever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of my favorite aspects of Kisuke!

There were not many people in the world like Kisuke Urahara.

He just didn’t need, or want, much. Just a simple man who tried to live a simple life and was thwarted at every angle. Men as amazing as he was could have had jewels and endlessly power and live under a constant stream of praise and recognition. But he was fine living in his shop, with his crew that was as loyal as blood in veins, and his lover — you — that had always, and would always love him.

Something fueled him. You just wondered with that thing was. Hm.


	16. Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one made me sleepy ... I want a Kisuke to sleep with.

There was an indescribable pleasure you had from twisting in bed and feeling Kisuke’s form beside you.

Warm, present, soft. His hands instinctively came over you in sleep, your leg rubbing against the space of his. The plane between his neck and shoulder had become a replacement pillow for your head to rest into, no longer bothered by the stubble of Kisuke’s chin that you could feel against your forehead.

“Do you want to get up?” You slurred, hand moving into his robe to feel his chest.

“Five more minutes," he drawled.

You snuggled into Kisuke, upset that there was a limit.


	17. Relaxation

Kisuke just didn’t understand everyone’s else's obsession with getting into so much trouble, causing problems, getting caught up in webs.

Why couldn’t they just _relax?_ Take a breather? It had always been his desire, even when he had been captain.

He only fought if he had to, only intervened if there was no other choice. If he had it his way, he’d relax for all eternity, making no ripples, suffering no troubles.

But, as your hand reached for him and pulled him back over your nude body for round two, he figured —

Well, maybe not _just_ relax.


	18. Wait For Me

Night.

The sky was an endless span of black with stripped clouds that highlighted the stars. Excitement writhed in your stomach, making every movement seem like a sempiternal task handed to you just for the sake of annoyance.

You heard a whoosh on your left side and it was like a deflation and a overdose all at once; relaxation and suspense, two separate sides of a coin.

_He’s here. What’s he come to do?_

You knew the answer, it wasn’t directly said in the note that had been left to you but it seethed from the parchment.

_Wait for me._

No, you didn’t know — or pretended not to — and it only took Captain Urahara’s hand landing on your stomach, and his arms slowly coming around your waist for you to get the message.

_Wait for me, we have things to do._


	19. Silver

Kisuke’s eyes were gray and held in them silver, hardened with secrets and knowledge, refined and deep, and they enjoyed landing on you and remaining rapt on you until you began to squirm from the excessive attention.

You thought, long ago, that the effect would wear off at some hundred-years or so, but you were sourly mistaken.

And that silver was no less noticeable now, underneath Kisuke, nude, witnessing the color firsthand in his eyes.

The intensity quickened your heart — Kisuke smirked. A hand going to your face.

“Ready?”

You needed only to nod; when were you ever _not?_


	20. Alone Time

Ichigo always had a problem, war was always on the horizon, things were always blowing up downstairs.   
  
None of the aforementioned encouraged much romance.   
  
You wanted Kisuke to _yourself_. You hadn’t believed that you could actually ache for someone, itch for their hands and their lips, yearn for them like the body does food and water, but ...  
  
These were your feelings, and … and apparently, Kisuke was not far behind, because the next time he found you alone, in the bedroom, his lips fell over your neck.  
  
“Kisuke …” You moaned, tilting your head back and to the side, allowing him more skin to kiss.  
  
“You’re so tense, (Y/n)-san …” he said, his body crushed to yours. “Maybe we should —!”  
  
“Mr. Urahara!” came Ururu’s little voice. “We need you!”  
  
…  
  
The two of you sighed in unison.   
  
“When do you _not?_ ” You whined, head in your hands.  
  
Couldn’t even schedule a role-playing session these days. Puh.


	21. Body Paint

The paint brush trailed its way down your back, the cool of the azure-colored paint sending chills down your spine.   
  
“Hold still, (Y/n)-chan, I’m almost finished …”  
  
This is what you got for suggestion body painting.

To _Kisuke_.  
  
What should you have expected?  
  
“You,” Kisuke said, his voice far lower than it had been before. You could feel his eyes on your naked form, his strong hands holding you still, “make a lovely painting …”  
  
His hand fell against the side of your bottom, and you gulped.  
  
“Done!” he said, his voice returning to its normal cheeriness.  
  
You turned to the mirror; a wonderful painting of the sky summer sky decorated your back.   
  
“Amazing!” You said, then picked up a similar brush and turned to Kisuke with a devilish grin. “And now … _my_ turn.”


	22. Bath

“Stop it!”  
  
A chuckle was your reply; you splashed Kisuke with water, trying to escape his sudden assault of kisses. Incorrigible.  
  
“What am I doing?”  
  
“You know what you’re doing!”  
  
“Nothing wrong, I’m certain …”  
  
Incorrigible. You tried to relax against Kisuke’s chest in the water. His hands caressed your wet knees, slowly scaling their way up your thighs.  
  
You rested your head against his chest, eyes closing.  
  
“Do you love me, (Y/n)-chan?”  
  
You opened your eyes. Was he being funny?  
  
Seconds passed in silence and brought you to your verdict: no, he was not.  
  
“Yes,” You said, voice thick as gravy. “Of course I do.”  
  
You could feel his smile.   
  
“That’s good to know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY HAHA BUT SERIOUSLY KISUKE'S NOT DEAD IS HE
> 
> hahahaifhe'sdeadi'mgonnascreamhahahahah


	23. Limitations

Kisuke had come to accept, long ago, that there were some things he simply could not do.  
  
He could help save the world; he could not save it on his own.  
  
He could breed some of the strongest warriors the soul society had ever seen; he could not be one of them.  
  
He could prepare them for perilous yet liberating travels; he could not follow.  
  
He could marry you, could love you with all his body and spirit (for they had once been one in the same); he could not give you everything.  
  
The last one haunted him the very most.


End file.
